


The Simplicity of a Razor

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Occam's razor, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Who does Haruhi think she is, telling him to look up some old dude's razor? How is that going to help anyone?...He just wants Kaoru to talk to him again, damn it.





	The Simplicity of a Razor

**Author's Note:**

> My policy:
> 
> The next time someone demands that I write a sequel/more chapters of a story, oneshot or otherwise, I WILL delete that story. I don't give a fuck how popular the story is, I don't give a fuck how 'kindly' it was written. I will delete it. It does not MATTER if you INTENDED to 'demand' an update. Any variation of 'update soon', especially PUSHY ones, will be TAKEN as this. I am sick and tired of people just deciding that they can say 'update soon!' or 'update now!' or shit like that. No. I am not a machine who writes on command. And if I direct you to this note, do NOT try and say you didn't mean for it to come off that way.
> 
> And of course check my profile for a list of fics I've deleted if you don't believe me.

Kaoru's ignoring him. Purposefully ignoring him.

They're not faking a fight. Heck, as far as he knows, they're not in a real fight, either. Kaoru's just giving him the silent treatment for some reason.

It's been going on for a full week now. During the club, Kaoru will respond - but he's only doing it to avoid the wrath of the Shadow King, so it doesn't count. Not to Hikaru, it doesn't.

"I think," Haruhi says, interrupting his spiel about how Kaoru _dared_ to go home without him, "that you would benefit from learning about Occam's Razor, Hikaru."

Hikaru blinks owlishly at her. "The hell... How is some guy's razor gonna help me with this?"

"It's not a literal razor," Haruhi says with a roll of her eyes. She moves a chair into its proper place - they're stuck with cleaning duty. It would be Hikaru and  _Kaoru_ , but... Yeah. "The term 'razor' refers to how you distinguish two similar explanations by 'shaving' away the things that aren't necessary to the hypothesis." She pauses, considering something. "It's not actually a good theory to live by most of the time, but in this situation, I think it holds true."

Hikaru crosses his arms, a petulant frown on his lips. Haruhi sighs. "Look it up when you get home, okay? I'm not here to be your philosophy teacher."

* * *

So he does. He ignores the fact that Kaoru is on their bed, and ignores the silence he gets in lieu of any greeting. He goes over to his desk, and boots up his laptop.

Ordinarily, Kaoru would be pointing out that he has homework and whatever he's doing on the computer should wait. But all he does is frown - Hikaru doesn't see that, so much as sense it.

He tries to figure out how the hell to spell 'Occam' for a while, before he just guesses. He ends up being wrong, but thankfully Google is a good friend who knows what he meant anyway.

The Wikipedia article he finds is somewhat confusing, and largely useless, but the core of the theory gets through to him; the simplest explanation is often the correct one. He understands what Haruhi meant about that not being a good theory to live by, and then he wonders what makes Kaoru's ignoring him any different.

* * *

"Just because the explanation is simple doesn't mean that getting to it will be," Haruhi points out.

"What?!"

"If you ask me, even finding a simple explanation requires you to look at multiple angles of a problem." She shrugs, ignoring Hikaru's infuriated expression. "Not that the issue isn't obvious. I think you're the only one who hasn't clued in yet."

"Why can't you just tell me instead of making me learn about a philosophical grooming tool?" Hikaru snaps. The phrase gets them some odd looks from their classmates, but he ignores them. Haruhi sighs and shakes her head.

He throws his hands up in the air and takes his seat.

* * *

Multiple angles... Multiple angles...

He stands up abruptly, in the middle of club hours, and sits on the other side of Kaoru. It gains him a strange look from his brother but he gets no comment otherwise.

He decides this isn't what Haruhi meant.

* * *

It occurs to Hikaru, as he's getting in bed next to his twin, that maybe Occam's Razor applies to  _solutions_ , too.

"Hey, Kaoru? Why have you been ignoring me?"

It takes a full minute of silence before Hikaru realizes he had asked that at the beginning of the week, when Kaoru's silence had just begun. And, like before, him asking now yields no results.

Maybe it doesn't apply, then.

* * *

Maybe... Maybe if he pretends to know...

"I've figured out why you're ignoring me," Hikaru says.

Kaoru tenses up in fear. Hikaru fights back the grin that threatens to break his ruse. "I can't believe I didn't see it before - it was so obvious!"

"It was?" Kaoru manages to say. Hikaru breathes a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice outside of club hours.

"Yeah, it really was. I'm honestly shocked you hid it for so long."

It takes him a moment, but Hikaru sees tears brimming in Kaoru's eyes. He tenses at the sight, but Kaoru doesn't notice.

"I-I'm sorry," Kaoru chokes out. It startles the older twin, and he quickly gathers the other in his arms. It makes Kaoru go rigid. "You... Aren't mad?"

That makes Hikaru pause for half a second, but he shakes his head quickly. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

Kaoru's eyes widen, and then a genuine smile spreads over his face. He tucks his head under Hikaru's chin, and gives a sigh. "Thank you... I'm so glad..."

Hikaru smiles, though now he's nervous. This has gotten him no closer to finding out why Kaoru was ignoring him, but he can't admit that he didn't really know...

"I'm sorry I ignored you," Kaoru says suddenly, lips moving against Hikaru's collarbone. "I... I thought if I did... It would go away..."

It would go away? Well, that just gives him more questions than answers... But oh, well. "I would rather have you talking to me," Hikaru says. He smiles down at Kaoru. Despite the fact that he has next to no idea what's going on, he really does mean it when he says he'd rather have Kaoru. No matter what Kaoru's problem is, it's not enough to make him want his brother to leave his side.

Kaoru smiles an even bigger smile, and Hikaru can feel it against his skin. "I'll keep that in mind..."

* * *

And then things go back to normal.

Hikaru is curious, yes, and he feels like the problem, whatever it may be, is still there. But short of directly asking Kaoru (which is out of the question, because how would Kaoru react to Hikaru lying?) he can think of no other way to find out.

So he stays quiet.

At one point, Kaoru asks if Hikaru wants to stop their 'Brotherly Love Act' and just be regular hosts. Apparently, he'd asked Tamaki if it was okay, so he knows that all he needs is Hikaru's consent.

Hikaru blinks. "You want to stop?" he asks. "Why?"

Kaoru's expression is genuinely stunned. "It... Doesn't make you uncomfortable? I... I was sure... I thought..."

"If you want to stop, we can," Hikaru says. "But if you're fine with it, I don't really want to stop. It's easier than being regular hosts."

Kaoru blinks, still stunned. Still processing. And then he grins. "I... I'm glad," he says softly. "It's... It's a lot of fun for me." Then, as if he's said something embarrassing, he blushes a dark red, and rolls over, hiding his face in his pillow.

Hikaru frowns. He gets the sense that this has to do with Kaoru previously ignoring him, so he goes over what he currently knows...

One. Kaoru ignored him because he thought it would make  _something_ go away.

Two. Kaoru thought Hikaru would want to stop the act over it.

Three. Kaoru thinks the act is a lot of fun.

It takes Hikaru longer than he'd like to admit to arrive at the correct destination. He lets out a breath, and his eyes go wide, and a dark blush spreads over his face.

Kaoru is in love with him.

 


End file.
